leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Karma/History
Previous Lore Main= Her technique is a deadly art of grace and poise, but her truest strength lies in the hearts of those willing to die alongside her. - Even in her youth, Karma exhibited almost superhuman composure. While her peers explored the torrent of emotions that came with adolescence, Karma meditated in the Lotus Gardens. She was convinced that the true path to enlightenment was a journey inward, to a place within the self, overlooked by most. She exuded such inner contentment that she quickly became a go-to mediator and confidante in her village. Her instructors used to say: "That girl can not only weather a storm, but calm it." Karma did not live extravagantly. Her parents owned a local business selling antiques in the Navori province and they often struggled to provide for themselves, though they did so with cheery optimism. Her most prized possessions were two exquisite taken from her family's shop. When Noxian troops invaded southern Ionia, her village was one of the first to fall. The villages who survived the assault were captured by Noxian forces. It was then that Karma found her calling. By exploiting the insecurities of the Noxian commander, she negotiated the safe release of the villages to the northern lands. She was present at the Placidium, where the Elders had considered surrender until impassioned last stand renewed the Ionians' hope. Karma used this hope to solidify the Elders' commitment to remain defiant against the Noxian onslaught. For her devotion and charisma, Karma was made the figurehead of the Ionian resistance. She never compromised, and she shared every hardship with her people, even when it came to combat. By tapping into her inner , she discovered that she could bring great force to bear against her foes on the battlefield. She modified her into lethal implements, and was tutored by to enhance their effects. The Noxians called her 'The Enlightened One', a nickname she embraced, and one which they would come to dread. She joined the League to represent Ionia in the ultimate political arena. |-|League Judgement= ;Candidate * ;Date * January 28, 21 CLE ;Observation Karma emerges into sight on the wings of prestige. From the topmost tip of her to the lowest hem of her gown, she is the perfect picture of Ionian class. She pauses, poised at the threshold, admiring the delicate ornamentation that League artisans crafted into the Great Hall. Karma has seen the Great Hall on numerous occasions, but her eyes manage to well with appreciation in every instance. As she crosses the hall, grace drips from every movement, and she wades in an air of distinction. At the marble doors, she touches the frame delicately. They part gently for her, as if they were trying to match the elegance of her motion. She vanishes through the archway, and the room left behind feels emptier than it had before she entered. ;Reflection The meticulous artistry of the Institute always reminded Karma, by curious contrast, of the chaos of open war. Every inset groove was, to her, the face of a lost friend. She imagined what her fallen comrades might have thought of this comparison when a horribly familiar, acrid stench stung her nose. She turned in time for a brilliant green explosion to fill her view. She swept her steel against the blast, piercing a hole in its expanding wave. Her reaction, though immediate, only diminished the force. She focused her senses inward as air whipped past. Her form was steel while her hair and clothes swirled in the chaos. When the blast subsided, her once-immaculate locks hung in limp disarray and her dress was torn and caked with soil. There was something unusual about the soil - a pungent smell. Blood. She looked up, bracing for the worst. Nonetheless, she was unprepared for what she saw. No, no... not again. In front of her, as far as she could see, lay the strewn bodies of Ionian villagers. Another green explosion in the distance sent cadavers arcing through the air. The taste of salt stung her lips. She didn't even notice the tears tracing down her cheeks. She saw a shoe, much too small for any adult, raised from the ground ahead of her. A small leg extended beneath it, disappearing into the soil. Karma snapped upright, raking the air around her with both fans. Tears and soil matted with blood flew away from her. When all settled she was transformed, emotions absent, eyes dark but calm. She was powerful, noble, the picture of dignity against a backdrop of unimaginable horror. She strode with purpose towards a cackling figure in the distance. Its silhouette was one she could not forget: Zaun's insane chemist, . He stood behind a glowing control panel atop an armored, beetle-shaped vehicle. He gesticulated with zeal as each explosion bit the Ionian landscape. He was human, although the lacking lycanthropy did not register with Karma. She was beyond thought, beyond emotion; ready to do what she must to stop what was happening in front of her. Zaunite shock troops assembled before her, blocking her path. A wave of her fan and they were gone, their cries muted by the roaring gust. Warwick noticed her with glee. His fingers danced across the controls and a cannon extended from the transport beneath him. It fired a sickly green stream of liquid into the air above her, where it burst like a liquid firecracker. She thrust one fan into the air above her head, blowing back a portion of the falling ooze, though far less than she'd expected. Drops rained down around her. Where the drops touched her skin, they sizzled and burned through it. Karma cried out in agony. "Delicious isn't it, Duchess?" Warwick exclaimed. "I call it an Aerial Corrosive Mine. The acid is several times heavier than mercury, so your wind techniques won't protect you." Karma crumpled to the ground, the acid boring into her flesh. She pushed herself up to a cross-legged meditative pose, blinked back the searing pain, and uttered a healing mantra. The pain lessened, although it still consumed her. "It's not meant to be fired into the air that way. I just wanted you to savor the taste. I'm afraid when I fire it directly at you, your delicate 'weapons' will be useless." A tinny voice chirped something indiscernible from the control panel. Warwick listened for a moment, and then nodded his head. "I would truly love to play with you some more, Duchess, but there are more Ionians in need of my services." Warwick fiddled with the controls and the cannon lowered, aimed squarely at her. "This ends now." Karma blinked. Her mind was sluggish, flooded with frantic damage reports from nerves all over her body. A single thought floated to the surface of her awareness. I've failed. Just as she consigned herself to join those scattered around her, a blinding ray of light descended from the heavens, landing squarely on Warwick. He screamed as his skin melted away. His body contorted, muscles bursting outward. His head and limbs stretched, yanking joints apart and forming new ones. Long claws cut through the tips of his fingers and toes. He wrenched forward, then back, and when the spasms ceased his spine was long and hunched. His high-pitched wail suddenly turned to gravel, and blue hair stabbed out from every pore of his body. He fell to the ground in a heap. The light subsided. Not far from him, a new form lay in the mud. Karma fought her way to her feet, acid still eating into her, and stumbled to the form. There in front of her laid , the spiritual icon of her people. The Starchild had lost the celestial radiance which characterized her . She lay staring upward, her expression vacant. Reason overpowered remorse, and suddenly Karma knew she was seeing an illusion. Soraka's gaze turned to Karma, her eyes piercing her soul for answers. "Why do you want to join the League, Karma?" The voice was sad, resigned. "Is this vision not enough?" Karma gestured all around them. The pain was suddenly gone. "This isn't really over. These things never really end. All we can do is remain vigilant and try to protect those we love." "Always one for a speech." Soraka smirked. "How does it feel, exposing your mind?" "There is nothing on my mind that I wouldn't happily share with you. How does it feel, knowing what we suffered, what you chose to ignore?" Karma was suddenly alone in the antechamber of the Institute, the doors ahead opened to the League. She appraised her clothes, which were as pristine and spotless as when she entered. With an imperceptible shift, Karma summoned her composure and marched onward. Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Abilities bonus ability power}} for every . |targeting = Inner Flame is a self-targeted buff. }} Karma sends forth a wave of hidden blades from her fans, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a cone in front of her. |description2 = :}} Heavenly Wave also heals Karma and her allies in the cone. |leveling = |leveling2 = missing health)}} |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Heavenly Wave is a conic area of effect. }} Karma creates a tether between herself and a target ally or a target enemy for up to 5 seconds, breaking if the target becomes stealthed. Affected allies gain bonus movement speed while affected enemies are and take magic damage. |description2 = Any champion, whether ally or enemy, who walks through the tether is granted the same movement speed modifier for 3 seconds. |description3 = :}} Spirit Bond grants twice its movement speed modifier. |leveling = % |leveling3 = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Spirit Bond is a unit-targeted ability. }} Karma shields herself or the target ally for 5 seconds. |description2 = :}} Soul Shield sends forth a burst of energy, dealing magic damage to enemy units around her target. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 800 |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Soul Shield is a unit-targeted buff with self-targeted buff and area of effect components. }} Karma empowers her next ability to grant it an additional effect. Karma stores a Mantra charge every few seconds, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. |description2 = Karma begins with one rank in Mantra and she innately increases it at levels 7 and 13. |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting = Mantra is a self-targeted buff. }} Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Upon Casting a -Empowered Ability : ''Karma chants in an Ancient Ionian dialect. * "Lath Rian Oune Vi !" ("Weave the threads of !") * "Gaen Na Kyri Vi !" ( "Reap the winds of !") * "Sae Eleisa Tera Vi !" ("Discover the meaning of !") Previous Splash Art North America= Karma SunGoddessSkin old.jpg|1st Sun Goddess Karma Karma SakuraSkin old.jpg|1st Sakura Karma |-|China= Karma SunGoddessSkin Ch.jpg|Sun Goddess Karma Karma SakuraSkin Ch.jpg|Sakura Karma Karma OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Traditional Karma Patch History ** Instances of damage reduced to 2 from 3. Total damage unchanged. ** Damage per tick increased to from . * ** Instances of damage reduced to 2 from 3. Total damage unchanged. ** Damage per tick increased to from . ** Base tether visuals are no longer a funky color. * ** Shield reduced to from . ;V6.24 * ** Fixed a spectator mode bug preventing Order of the Lotus Karma's Soulflare explosion circle indicator from displaying. ;V6.15 * ** Shield reduced to from ** Targeting minions * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % ( 's rank) from 60 at all ranks ;V6.6 * ** Primary target bonus shield increased to from ** AP ratio increased to from ;V6.2 * ** Cost reduced to from ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana regen increased to from 6 ;V5.17 * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 at all ranks from ;V5.10 * ** on-spell cooldown reduction increased to seconds from 2 at all levels ** on-hit cooldown reduction increased to seconds from 1 at all levels * ** Can target monsters ** AP ratio increased to from * ** Increases 's root duration by seconds ** bonus damage * ** Shield reduced to from ** Cost reduced to from ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks * ** Primary target gains bonus shield ** Allied area-of-effect shield changed to 50% primary target from ** damage over time ;V5.5 * ** Allied area-of-effect shield value being 's shield's instead of 50% damage ;V4.17 * ** Area of effect visual fizzling when Karma dies * ** Can be cast while disabled ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 14 from 10 ;V3.8 * ** Cost reduced to from ** Explosion radius increased to 250 from 230 * ** Not granting vision of rooted target * ** Heal changed to missing health}} on-cast followed by the same amount over tether duration from over time * ** Allied area-of-effect shield not accounting for AP ratio ;V3.7 * ** Slow area spawns directly under primary target ;V3.6 * ** Damage increased to from * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12 ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 45 ;V3.5 (Balance update) * ** on-spell cooldown reduction increased to 2 seconds at all levels from ** on-hit cooldown reduction increased to 1 second at all levels from * ** Detonation-area trigger point changed to edge of target from center * ** Cost reduced to from ** application changed to per-tick from on-cast ** Ticks reduced to 3 from 6 * ** Bonus movement speed duration increased to seconds from ** Tooltip displaying incorrect shield value ( instead of the intended ) * ** Bonus movement speed increased to 60% at all ranks from ( 's rank) ** Allied area-of-effect shield range increased to 700 from 600 ;V3.5 * Full Relaunch ** - *** Reduce's 's cooldown every time Karma damages an enemy with her abilities, reduced to 50% when using basic attacks ** - *** Fires a blast of energy that explodes upon enemy contact, dealing magic damage and slowing all enemies in the area *** - : Deals bonus magic damage and leaves a circle of flame at the impact area (or upon reaching maximum range) heavily slowing all enemies inside the circle. After a brief delay the circle erupts, dealing heavy magic damage to all enemies in the area ** - *** Tethers Karma to target enemy champion, revealing them and dealing magic damage over 2 seconds. If the tether is not broken, the enemy is rooted *** - : Deals bonus magic damage over time and heals Karma for a while tethered to her target ** - *** Karma shields a target ally or herself, granting bonus movement speed for a brief duration *** - : The shield overflows with energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies around the target. Allied champions near the target are shielded by half that amount and are also granted the same bonus movement speed ** *** Charges, recharge time *** Karma empowers her next basic ability within 8 seconds for an additional effect ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310 ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Cooldown not updating with level or with cooldown reduction until after reaching maximum charges V1.0.0.125 * ** Charge sometimes being consumed when using a summoner spell ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Same buff icon displays both next charge's cooldown as well as current ones ;May 10, 2011 Hotfix * General ** Karma's basic abilities not being affected by cooldown reduction ** Karma's abilities going on cooldown when using summoner spells ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Cooldown timer ** Using abilities in rapid succession empowering multiple ones with a single charge ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Visual occasionally not aligning with cast direction * ** Empowered displays an area-of-effect indicator when cursor hovers over an ally ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Tether range slightly increased * ** Per-charge cooldown changed to a from 25 seconds at all levels ** Empowered not scoring assists when healing allies ;V1.0.0.112 * ** Heal increased to from * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from * ** Shield increased to from ** Damage increased to from * ** Cooldown reduced to 25 seconds from 30 ;V1.0.0.111 * ** Not scoring assists when affecting an ally ** Breaking allied as well as not granting the bonus movement speed ** Enemies seeing the beam coming out of Karma's feet ;V1.0.0.110 * Added }} Category:Karma Category:Champion history